


Moonlight in Stormblood（Upper part）

by Yotsuyu_Catalina



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu_Catalina/pseuds/Yotsuyu_Catalina
Summary: According to the story of Stormblood. Yotsuyu  and Grynewaht came to Ruby sea and dominated the villagers. This is the English edition in my thought.
Relationships: Yotsuyu goe Brutus & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight in Stormblood（Upper part）

In the dark of far east, the moonlight reflects on the window. There are some strange power of light in Doma castle. The power hovered like dust.  
I can see the destiny of Doma and her people. I can see they were struggling and crying in fire. They thought they are fighting for their future, but, they can't get away the control of Empire. Destiny of Doma is slipping through my brain, just remained wet trace, like a snake. This is the only evidence that it existed, only in my brain, and my mind.  
And then, something visited the sky. The power of light, just as same as a spark of night, the triple star, were shining under the moon. Any other time I might ignore the feature, concentrated my attraction to the land. But this time, dark of horizon increasingly covered dark of night sky.The Celestial Opposition, it made me think out this ancient term of astrologer. It represented danger and death, the red alert, the Force which can subvert a government. Wish it was just my illusion.  
The light, whatever it was, it started an encounter.  
Zenos ordered me to dominate Doma. "I feel traitor was breeding in this land." voice was deep and hoarse, "Someone was planning a conspiracy, a sedition. Walking on jungle of Yanxia. Suppress it."  
I bowed my head and walked to Doma Castle in slience. Returning to my Tenshukaku by Magic Arma just took me half an hour. You could learn the most important rule when you are talking with Zenos, that will not spent a long time: don't question his will. I just tilted my head in obedience and executed the order of my master.  
My troops had been moved to Onokoro. I could look down the ocean and a little scattered limestone islands. The Ruby sea showed its interlocked blue and grey to my eyes. The all region had been covered disgusting reality. When the soldiers were assembling near by Heaven-on-High, I spared a glance to the endless sea. This place also was filled by arrogance and confusion, from the Confederancy. But something whispered through the ether in my mind that destruction would occur in Shoal Rock, Isari, The Air of the Opulent, even all around of East Othard Coastline.  
"Yotsuyu Governor need your standpoint, tell her your loyalty to Empire." The imperial soldier warned the fisherman in Ruby sea.  
Deathly silence had been solidified in air. Their faces enveloped by shadow of death, no one dared to make even a few sound. The absolute fear to Empire clearly carved on their hearts. There were more imperial soldiers than ever before, although only one second-class soldier could kill all unarmed fishermen. To highlight the power of Empire, I chose this way to deterrent them. As the saying of Zenos, the fear of the overwhelming military strength of Empire.  
I am very satisfied to this all. In my opinion, these people should succumb to the domination of the empire. No one has the right that talk to me standing. But since they are so submissive, I don't have to send them away now.  
"Yo...Yotsuyu general..." the legs of headed fisherman were still trembling.This man was weakening his all self-esteem, to survive from the muzzle of Imperial trooper.  
I waved hand and stopped his needless struggle:"Royal Highness Prince Zenos send me here."  
"Yes...we...we ...must obey your orders."  
Such lie sounds very real, this fake flattery finally extinct like foam under sunlight.  
"That being the case, kill the traitor now, show me your sincerity." I gave him a pistol, and pointed to the man who was accused of contacting Confederacy.  
"kill him. That is your expression of allegiance."  
I continued to tell softly, his neck was brushed by my breath. He was taking a deep breath, this was the only act he dared to express indignation.  
Other villagers was staring at me and the soldier behind with horrified eyes，worried about if the young man had only one irrational behavior, they would suffer disater. The vast majority of them had seen me, acting governor Yotsuyu, destroyed all people just since a little dissatisfaction or failure.  
"Just...just kill him, right？" The young man raised the pistol slowly, it seemed that the gun weighed as thousands ton as heavily.  
"I will transmit your loyalty to Royal Highness Zenos."  
His hand had been stabilized gradually, viper of selfish had climbed up his soul. He thought he was forced, his conscience was not clearly destroyed, however, he had separated from light and stepped into darkside. When he raised the gun and aimed to his friend, all things were changed.   
"I'm sorry...I...I need survive..."  
The desire of young man sticked into his Kimono like thick oil, pasted on the skin, infiltrated and broke the ethical code he has persisted for many years. Gunshots broke the serenity of beach, A beautiful Lycorisradiata of blood color spilled on the ground.  
"Very well, continue."  
My voice was not different with before, even lazy and tired. But all the remaining villagers shivered. This was more colder and primitive fear than facing to the war machine of Empire, fear spread like wildfire, made the villagers almost mad. They are very clear, what would happen if they angered acting governor Yotsuyu.  
"And your parents." I said simply.  
"Wh...What did you say?!" the youth looked at me incredibly, squeezed out the ugliest smile in the world.  
Fluke, the desire to survive, cowardice, greed, selfishness. Now, coming to final corssroad, the place where decided to humanity life or extinction.  
"Kill your parents, your loyalty to Empire will be unbreakable."  
The youth's face changed instantly. It was a profound despair, the pain of burning souls in instinct. Everything was too late, the feast of the devil will start, to welcome a new fallen man, or a new dead soul.  
"Nooooooooo!" The young man suddenly raised his gun and pointed at me, I waved wearily. The next second, Grynewaht took a step forward, the young man's head was crushed with the rifle in Grynewaht's hand.  
The breath of hot blood penetrated into the nasal cavity, which made me relaxed and happy.  
"Idiot..." I smiled softly, "There was only one bullet in this gun. It is a pity that you failed in the final test, so, all the people here have lost the last chance to survive...because of you."  
"Let's go, Grynewaht."  
I left with Grynewaht, the troopers followed, like the dragon's changing and naughty tail. The bodies of villagers were left behind by us, awaiting for the night on the beautiful beach of the Ruby Sea.  
（To be continued）


End file.
